


Maybe I Could Teach You

by placereaduivame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Harry Potter, But Ron doesn’t know it’s mutual, Friends to Lovers, Gay Ron Weasley, M/M, Mutual Pining, Underage Kissing, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 20:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17567420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/placereaduivame/pseuds/placereaduivame
Summary: Ron and Harry are both up late and begin to talk.





	Maybe I Could Teach You

Harry had kissed Cho last year. Ron knew that, and thinking about it made him feel a twinge of envy. He had always pretended to be happy for Harry during the short month or so when Cho and Harry were going out but he was really jealous of Cho. He had wondered how many other girls Harry snogged, if Harry shagged Cho, if Harry shagged any other girls, and then tried to stop thinking about it because of how upset it made him.

Currently, Ronald Weasley was sitting and staring at the top of the canopy without any luck trying to sleep. He heard shuffling a bed over and knew Harry was having the same problem. Ron was the one to speak first.

“You awake, mate?” asked Ron, even though he knew the answer from the restless sounds of tossing and turning in the bed coming from the raven-haired wizard.

“Yeah,” came Harry’s soft voice from Ron’s right.

“What’s it like?” Ron could admit, that was stupidly vague.

“What’s what like?” asked Harry, confused. Ron could almost see the puppy-like head tilt that Harry sometimes does when he’s puzzled.

“Snogging, I mean,” clarified Ron.

“Oh,” said Harry. “It’s not that great, honestly. When I kissed Cho, it was surprisingly underwhelming.”

“Maybe you just aren’t snogging the right person,” suggested Ron hopefully, wanting to bury himself alive out of embarrassment the moment the words came out of his mouth. To Ron’s relief, Harry didn’t seem to notice Ron’s subtle, accidental hint. Ron sat up in his bed waiting for a response.

“Maybe,” was all Harry said for a moment. There was a long, awkward, and almost unbearable silence before Harry walked over to Ron’s bed with pajama pants on, but no shirt. They looked at each other for a long moment. It was Harry who spoke again. “Have you ever kissed anyone, Ron?”

Ron sighed.

“No. There’s somebody, though…” Ron trailed off with a small frown and looked away, knowing that he would never be able to have Harry. Harry was straight, he had gone out with Cho, so he _had_ to be. A hopeful voice in the back of his mind chimed _‘he could be bisexual!’_ unhelpfully. There was no way Ron could casually ask that, it’d make his attraction downright obvious.

Right?

“Ooh, who?” asked Harry. Ron could hear that Harry was smiling and he could practically see the mischievous glint Harry sometimes got in his brilliant, emerald green eyes.

“Can’t tell ya, mate,” said Ron, refusing to confess right now. Would it be ideal? He was sitting right next to Harry, and it _was_ relevant right now. Ron could see Harry’s pout in the dark.

“C’mon, I’m your best mate!” said Harry.

“Best mate, hm?” mumbled Ron quietly, not meaning to speak out loud.

“Yeah,” said Harry firmly. Ron turned to him. There was such an intensity in his eyes, it was surprising.

“Do you know how to kiss someone?” asked Harry quietly, looking nervously into Ron’s eyes. Ron held his gaze, his heart slamming against his chest. Suddenly, the air was very heavy and Ron could hardly breathe.

“No,” croaked Ron. His voice was hoarse.

“Maybe I could teach you?” whispered Harry, but it was not a question.

Both of them simultaneously closed their eyes and leaned in, meeting each other halfway, and they kissed each other for a long moment before Harry pulled away. When Ron fluttered his eyes open, it was to find Harry smiling at him. Ron smiled back.

“Am I the right person?” asked Ron. Harry smiled even wider, and Ron could feel the heat of Harry’s face.

“Yeah, I think so,” said Harry with a grin. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Ron’s again. Ron wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist.

...Let’s just say Harry taught Ron a lot that night.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it’s short, i hope you like it anyway.


End file.
